


Caught in the CrossHares of love

by Boop (CatBoyPomPom)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crosshares, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Photographer Velvet Scarlatina, Post-Coital Cuddling, Renora, Ruby and Weiss used to date, Sea Monkeys - Freeform, Sex mentioned, Shyness, Teasing, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoyPomPom/pseuds/Boop
Summary: Coco opens up about her feelings towards Velvet. Yet she worries to do something wrong to someone so gentle and pure. Ruby goes out of her way to become a Matchmaker at Beacon - Coco and Velvet will only be the first. But will she notice who loves her the most?This story is set in volume 3, before the events on the end of the volume
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Matchmaker Ruby's Winter Debut

The January semester was a busy time at Beacon Academy. For many, the shock of going back into intense training after the Holidays rest was rather surprising. Many find this disorientating, and rarely land into the new semester on two feet. Except Coco Adel. Coco always went above and beyond. She was born into a relatively wealthy background, flew through the first year at Beacon with no issues, made friends easily, was a cold and strategic person on the surface, and really, really suited shades.

Sunday afternoons were a rare time where Coco had some free time; she spent this usually with the dark haired leader of team RWBY. Coco enjoyed spending time with Ruby - they have lots in common. A deep interest in weapons, a desire to improve for their teams, and a burning spirit in the centre. They were both stern believers of the fact actions spoke louder than words. Ruby's naivety gave Coco a reason to act like an older sibling to her. Coco saw herself in Ruby, but couldn't help but be proud- and a little surprised - of her team's sudden fame and skill.

There was yang - who Coco's teammate Fox adored battling with. Yang's yellow gauntlets packed dangerous punches that Fox loved to dance around, before striking the Blonde haired girl in the back with his orange blades on lower arms. Then there was Weiss, who was once considered stuck-up, but now efficient, tactical and with a soft centre. And then... Blake. The Faunus girl with numerous accusations of her White Fang past behind her, who hides behind a fake copy of herself - just like her semblance. Its a shame, Coco thinks, for someone so gifted to have the burden of being affiliated with a rogue part of a group that strives for equality. Its a shame she gets treated differently for being a-

"Coco?"  
Someone called from behind her. The leader of CFVY turned, dressed in a Cocoa-coloured sweater, black jeans, and a clearly worn-out pair of sneakers. Her shades sat on her nose, giving Coco's view on the world a darker tint. She looks at who called her name, seeing Ruby, clutching two cups of coffee in her hands. Ruby looked up at her - Coco was many inches taller than her - with a confused yet concerned look on her face. "I said I was going to get us coffee.. are you.. ok?"

Coco lets out a slight shrug and takes the coffee in her hands, enjoying the warmth of the hot drink on this freezingly cold day. Ruby moves her hair out of her face and shivers a little. "Where was I- oh!" Ruby looks up at her with excitement as they keep walking. "I think my sister has a thing for Blake, heh. Yang is always caring for her. Blake grazed her elbow last mission and Yang sat by the campfire bandaging it up for her slowly. It was so cute!.." Coco takes this in and nods, sipping on her drink. She looks around quietly as Ruby talks (a lot), watching some huntsman walk past. "So you found anyone? Like, do you love anyone?" Ruby asks as she walks along, smiling. "Oh-" Coco's cheeks flush red. "I-I suppose.." she then shakes her head. "Not sure they like me back."

Ruby looks back, rather bewildered at her honesty. "O-oh? That's sweet, mind telling me who?-" They stop and look ahead to see Velvet. Her faunus ears were noticeable from far away, sticking out of her chocolate brown hair. She was by a small flowerbed, and bent over, smelling the coloured geraniums. She had a soft smile on her face, seeming to be a lot more relaxed than usual. She takes out her weapon, the camera Anesidora, and takes a photo of the flowers. She stands back up and sees Ruby and Coco, and she quickly puts the camera back over her shoulder.

"o-oh- hi Ruby... hi Coco.." She holds her hands behind her back, looking down at her brown cardigan and checked skirt, wiping some dirt off of her knees. "How are you guys?.."

Ruby beams. "Hey v! I'm good thanks!" Ruby turns to Coco, who just nods too, seeming to stable her nerves. Ruby looks at the bed of flowers Velvet is by. "You find such cool things to photograph!"  
Velvet blushes warmly at this compliment "hah.. thanks ruby. Coco? Is team CFVY to meet in the dorm at 8?"

Coco looks at Velvet, a little on edge still. "O-oh. Yeah.. I'll see you then..." Velvet hesitates to comment on Cocos uncommon nervous attitude, but then ignores it, shaking her head. "Alright. I'll see you later!" She walks off, smiling, clutching her camera in her hands.  
Ruby looks at Coco, and gasps "N-no way! Its velvet?!".

The leader of team CFVY folds her arms and looks away. "Tch. Yes... its.. embarrassing.. but.. Velvet. She's so gentle, but so full of wonder, and innocence.."  
Ruby jumps up and down. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" She laughs. "I gotta help you! I got to be like, a matchmaker!"  
Coco shrugs. "I.. Sure. Fine. I'd like that.. I've never been good with this emotional stuff."

Ruby runs ahead, full of glee. "Woo! Matchmaker Ruby! First we'll start with your shipname- Coco and velvet... Celvet? Voco? Chocolate Bunny - Easter bunny? Cross-Hare? Camera-Shades?..."


	2. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, determined to get Coco and Velvet - who is still unaware - together, asks some of the other couples for some tips. However, this causes some confusion.

Coco, before they parted ways, gripped on to Ruby's forearm, with shocking force. The shorter girl jumps, and Coco looks up at her.

" **Don't** tell anyone else. Or I'll.. I'll.." She sighs and lets go. "Just don't. _please._ "

Ruby looks up at Coco and then nods, seeing severity in her eyes.

"O-ok. This means a lot to you.. I promise I won't. But I'll tell you how to get together! I won't let the awesome Coco down!"

Coco can't help smiling, and waves before walking down the path, towards the school's gardens. With determination, Ruby runs ahead, leaving a trail of crimson petals, as she used her semblance.

In their dorm, Ruby's sister, yang, laid in the hastily made bunk beds, hugging her Faunus girlfriend. Yang's hands were wrapped around Blake, as she pressed kisses into the quiet girl's neck. Blake simply purred at these signs of affection, being calmed by her partner's actions. The purring continued as yang brushes her hair, and gently feeling her ears.

"Your hair.." The other huntress smiles to her, as Blake turns, her amber eyes stare into Yang's violet ones. 

"It smells like.. Coconut. New shampoo?" Yang asks, as she curls some of her hair in her fingers, admiring how soft it is. Quietly, Blake nods, but her lovestruck smile fades quickly, hearing the loud footsteps of someone running down the corridor.

"Blake, what's wrong?-" Yang begins, before Blake leaps onto the dorm floor, and moves her hair out of her face.

"What was that f-"

Ruby bursts into the room, leaving a ring of petals by the door, which slammed against the cream-colored walls. "Hello!"

This sudden noises awakens Zwei, who was napping on Ruby's bed, and makes him bark like mad.

Yang jolts as Ruby's sudden entry, and looks over the side of the top bunk, her legs over the edge of the mattress. She stretches and moves her duvet, stretching in her orange vest and gym shorts. 

"What in the world of Remnant- Ruby..." she rubs her eyes.

Ruby giggles, and picks Zwei up in her arms. "Hey, Zwei!" She cuddles the little dog tight, her red clothes being covered in grey hairs.

Blake grins slightly at Ruby's happiness. "You're hyper today - more hyper than usual. Either you're on a sugar high, or something is different."

Ruby looks under the beds and pulls out a tin of sweet snacks, and takes out a large, double chocolate cookie, and places it into her mouth.

"So" she says, muffled by the cookie in her mouth. She takes a deep bite out of it and puts it by her side. "I need to ask you both a question."

Yang shares a look with Blake, and shrugs. "Sure."

Ruby breathes in. "So I know you two are together-"

Blake opens her mouth and Yang shakes her head, knowing there is no point contesting.

"And I wanted to know, either of you, how do you tell someone you like them?"

The couple both look at each other again, and then down at Zwei, who yaps at them. Yangs puzzled looks grows into a smirk.

"Does my little sister have a crush?~ Yang giggles, and walks over to Ruby, holding her face in her hands "Aww!"

Ruby shakes her head and tries to push her away. "No I don't! It's- It's-" She can hear Cocos words, laced with fear, and she sighs, looking down. "Yes. I do..."

This makes Yang jump up and down in excitement. Blake just watched, the two of them hugging and giggling.

"Let me guess who it is! Weiss? Nora? Pyrrha? Jaune? Ren?.."

Ruby shakes her head as Yangs lists continues, holding her arm by her side, taking another bite out of her cookie.

"Emerald? Mercury? Cardin - please don't be cardin.."

Ruby chuckles. "No yang, its not Cardin. Stop guessing, why would I tell-"

"Fox? Neon? Penny?..."

Ruby, without thinking, hears Penny's name, and glances up at Yang. A warm blush grows on her face. _Yes,_ Penny was a close friend. It was hard not to befriend such a cheerful person - with a resilient attitude too. And, she supposed, her hair was rather cute. Also, how her face lit up whenever they met...

Yang cuddled Ruby "Is it Penny? I bet it is!"

Ruby breathes out and nods. "I-I guess.. I just.. recently, been seeing her differently..." What started off as a cover for Coco, started to grow in her mind. Not _all_ of this was a lie. She puts her face in her hands. "But I'm gonna screw up.. what should I do?"

"Well," Blake began, after thinking. "I think you should meet or take Penny somewhere you both like, so you feel comfortable. Then, try and tell her how you feel."

Ruby nodded, and takes her scroll out of her pocket.

Yang laughs. "You're writing this down?"

Ruby nods. "You bet, heh heh." She sinks her teeth into the cookie again, taking in the last bite.

Yang shrugs. "If you need dating advice, how about you ask Pyrrha or Nora? They're both in relationships. I'd say Jaune and Ren, but ren is not a talkative person. And Jaune.. hes better in doing than telling."

Ruby nods and high-fives Yang. 

"Thank you!"

She runs out of the room, and Yang looks at the petals on the floor, and sighs.

"I should clean these up." Yang bends down to pick some up. Blake bends down too, and gives Yang a quick kiss.

Yang blushes slightly, not expecting it.

"Hah, love you~" Yang smiles.

Blake collects the petals up and grins. "I guess getting flustered runs in your family, heh."


	3. Nora's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby learns more about Nora and Ren's complex relationship, while the thought of Penny still grows inher mind.

Ruby knocks on the door of team JNPR's dorms, with her hands held behind her back. She waits a few seconds before banging on the door again, full of excitement, drumming on the white door with her fists. She lets out a loud yell before Jaune opens the door, looking alarmed. His blonde hair looked raggedy, and his eyes were shot with fear.

"Ah! Ruby! What's wrong!-" Jaune lets her in the room and she looks around at the beds. Ren lays on his bed wearing a pair of green headphones, with loud metal music playing. Jaune turns back to Ruby, still startled.

"heh. Nice hoodie." She pokes at Jaune's chest, his Black hoodie with the cartoon rabbit on. He blushes heavily and folds his arms, and looks away, covering the logo. "Yeah. whatever."

She looks at the bed's - One next to Ren is unmade, with Pink pillow cases and Candy wrappers littered over the bedsheets. She easily identified this as Nora's straight away - the short-haired girl often had a large appetite. 

"Where's Nora and Pyrrha?" She looks around and turns to Pyrrha's bed - a Neatly made Red colour. She then turns back to Jaune.

"They're out training - I think in that large room along the second floor - you know, by Oobleck's class. Last time we were there, I think Nora nearly broke into the floor below with her hammer." Jaune chuckles, and scratches his back. "Why?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Need to ask them a question - top secret." She puts a finger to her lips "Shh!"

Ruby shares a giggle with him too. "Thanks Jaune!" She runs out, waving goodbye to Ren, who smiles faintly at her happiness, before running down to the classrooms.

Jaune emits an exasperated sigh, and Ren looks over.

"how does she have all that energy?" He asks the leader of the team.

Jaune shrugs his shoulders before laying down. "And I thought Nora was bad.."

In her hands, Nora held her large Hammer, as she stood facing Pyrrha. Her heart pounded and her Chest heaved - Her aura was low, but she grimaced, standing her ground, One foot in front of the other. Pyrrha stood opposite her, clutching her Javelin in her hand. She had more aura remaining than the shorter girl, yet deep down she feared close combat with that deadly hammer. 

Pyrrha decided that waiting for the other to charge was the best idea.

Nora's grimace switched into a smile, as she runs towards Pyrrha, dragon the hammer by her feet. "Aaah!" 

Nora's hammer sweeped at Pyrrha's ankles, which caught the other huntress off guard - however, Pyrrha had a backup plan. She threw her shield towards the ceiling, which made Nora a little confused.

"You missed, why didn't you aim for-"

Nora put her left hand out while her right clutched the spear which was holding Nora back. Her semblance began to work, and the golden, circular shield was dropped on to Nora's head, knocking her over, as her Pink aura around her faded. Pyrrha looked down at her and smiled, before reaching out her hand to the tired girl.

"Thats why!"

Nora stood up, stumbling a little into the battle partner. "That was so cool.."

Pyrrha held her hand before sitting her down on a bench in the corner of the room, and handing her a bottle of water. Nora quickly gulped this, panting heavily.

Ruby pushes the large doors open to the room, which causes the two girls to turn to see her. Pyrrha stretches in her battle armour, as she places the spear and shield down.

"Ruby! So nice to see you!" Pyrrha lets Ruby sit down next to the orange-haired girl, who turned to Ruby and tried her best at grinning.

Ruby looked at them both. "Could I ask you two a question?"

Pyrrha nods. "Yes, what about?" she puts her hands on her hips.

Ruby touches her index fingers together, and blushes. "How did you two get together with your partner? I- I'm just curious.."

"Ruby." Nora turns her head "I may have been hit on the head with a shield, but I am _not_ stupid. You have a crush on someone. And I know who."

Pyrrha chuckles at this remark.

"I do not! I ask beca-" Ruby stammers

"Penny." Nora smiles a little at this, and watches the leader of team RWBY go quiet, defeated.

"I must admit," Pyrrha began, and sit down next to them on the wooden bench too. "Its rather obvious. To be a good huntress, you should see emotions in people - yes, fear, because of Grimm. But I pick up on others. Like, how you speak in a quieter voice when you two are talking alone, or how you watch Penny exit a room to make sure she goes safely. You know, its the little things."

Ruby looks away, realising she did in fact do these things. "I thought most friends did that?-"

Nora shakes her head. "Close friends don't send each other memes about hearts and cuddles, silly! You love her! And its ok!"

Ruby nods, "Yeah. But how do you, tell them?"

Nora shrugs. "I.. It was hard. I felt that way about Ren for a while. He has been a secluded person, rarely shows affection to others. I don't blame him. He has lost many close to him, I think deep down.. he is afraid of losing another. I had to tell him, that he doesn't have to be perfect. It was ok to cry, to be scared, to feel vulnerable. Because we had each other." She keeps smiling slightly, but not to Ruby, but maybe at the thoughts going through her mind. _'_

 _We'll keep each other safe'_ She remembers the most. "I think, if you like Penny, make sure that she knows she doesn't have to hide anything. And that you love her for _her_."

Pyrrha listens to this and agrees. "I told similar things to Jaune. I could tell he had feelings, but he was definitely afraid. Yet, I wouldn't change him at all."

Ruby nods at this "Ok, so, just make them feel like they can reside in me, and feel normal around me."

Pyrrha nods. "Many act different around people, to put on a facade. They usually fear acting different. Make sure she can be herself, okay?"

Ruby nods and stands up. "Thanks, you two. I'm going to try and find Weiss, we're gonna watch a movie this evening! Feel free to come by with the rest of JNPR."

She stands up and leaves, and Pyrrha looks at her friend.

"Ready for another round, Nora?"

Nora hangs her head down "I might need a snack first..."


	4. Team CFVY's Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus more on team CFVY! Enjoy!

Velvet laid on her side in her bed, reading a book. She flipped the page every two or so minutes - she was a fast reader - and continued learning through her book. Her Camera laid at the end of her bed, as she stretched, yawning. Tucking it under her bed, she closed the book and walked out towards the large window in the centre of the room. Looking down, she put her hand above her eyes as the sun began to set - she checked her scroll, the numbers _19_ _:32_ displayed on the screen - and then looked down below, seeing Yatsuhashi and Coco below, in their gym gear. She gazes at Coco before they stop and talk outside the entrance. She ducks down when Coco glances up, which makes Fox lean up. He sits on the edge of his bed, and looks in Velvet's direction _._

"Coco? You ok?" Fox looks up at her. His gaze isn't direct - being partially blind does not make Fox that intimidating to his friends.

"Oh!" She scratches her faunus ears and smiles "Nothing, I just tripped over."

Fox sighs and lays back, with his hands behind his head. The outline of velvets Aura stays in front of him. "Oh, ok." 

He looks to his right and his face lightens up, seeing pear-green and cocoa-brown auras when he turns.

"Oh! Yatsuhashi and Coco are here."

She turns to see both of them coming in. Yatsuhashi goes into the bathroom, locking the door. Coco throws her gym bag onto the bed and turns to Velvet.

Coco's conversation with ruby this morning is still present in her mind - she looks at her two teammates. "What have you two been doing?"

Fox shrugs. "Resting. My back kills after that Nevermore battle last week." He stretches, letting out an annoyed grunt. Coco then turns and looks at Velvet. For a short moment, they make eye contact, which causes Coco to blush slightly. The moment was only a few seconds - but it was enough to make her lose her train of thought.

"h-heh. That was a cool move though.. you and Velvet work well together. When Velvet copied your weapon, you both taught that Nevermore a lesson. When you're out of bullets.." she looks over at the handbag below her bed "I guess that's a cool alternative."

Velvet was a little confused at Coco's tone of voice - she seemed a lot less bold than her usual voice. Fox believes she just may be tired.

A few minutes letter, as velvet scrolled through social media, Yatsuhashi came out in a change of clothes - his signature green colour on a sweatshirt. He looks at the rest of the team, and sits down in Coco's sit as she stands up.

"So, I guess we are all here now, I wanted to talk about the upcoming Vytal festival." She began. She was still in her gym outfit - A black sports bra, which showed off her toned stomach, and gym shorts. Velvet looked up at her with child-like wonder - it was clear Velvet looked up to her leader, thinking she had the greatest plans.

"As we know, due to the dust shortage, its unlikely in the later round that both Velvet and I will be in the double rounds. This is due to Gianduja and Anesidora requiring a _Ton_ of dust - the dust embargo at the moment. For the double battles, I propose myself and Yatsuhashi - we work well as a double, and his memory-wiping semblance will be handy."

The rest of the team nod in compliance.

"Also, we know that the environments differ - Velvet is better in forests, I'm better in the deserts, Fox is better in the environments with a lot more water. For the team rounds, the teams you face are predetermined.. and we are against.. Team FNKI. I propose that we don't learn all, but we learn the teams weaknesses. For example, Neon has skates - they'll be weak in rocky terrain."

Fox shrugs "So.. we should train there?"

Coco shakes her head. "Not quite. They're already at a disadvantage there. We should train the environments we _are_ equal - so we have dominance over all. If I recall, Amity arena is open for training. They want to test everything works. We should book a training time there."

The team nod, and velvet stands up.

"Its getting let - shall we start making dinner?"

The team nod, but Coco follows her into the kitchen. "Can I help you? You shouldn't have to cook alone."

Velvet nods "oh? Sure! I'm just making that stew again - its filling. You and Yatsuhashi must be hungry."

Coco smiles at Velvet's care. She looks at a small plant on the kitchen counter - a blue orchid. It was wilting and withering a while ago, until velvet noticed, and nursed it back to health. She had a keen eye - often enjoyed seeing things neat. However, she was not a perfectionist and often went with what her teammates were comfortable with. She hums a small tune when she opens the refrigerator to take out some vegetables, and puts them on a cutting board. 

"Want to help cut?" Velvet points at the food, and places a knife on the counter.

Coco nods and begins to peel carrots. Velvet keeps a watchful eye on her and sees her chopping a little badly. She stops working and walks over behind Coco. "Let me show you."

Her hands grip on to Coco's, making the team leader's face go red. Velvets hands are warm and soft - she often fights with her legs without Anesidora, not hands - and guides her hands. 

".. You got to cut away from you, and place your other hand on top of the knife.." She moves her left arm on top of the knife. "And push down, so the larger part of the knife goes down first. It will cut better." 

Coco does this slowly, not wanting Velvet's grip to loosen. She smiles as velvet's voice had quietened to a whisper.

"Yeah. Well done.." Velvet Smiles a little. She can feel Velvet's breath by her neck, which makes Coco's legs weak. Eventually, after a time that felt so short, Velvet leaves her, and continues cooking, leaving Coco a little upset. She continues chopping as she holds on to the feeling she just had. 

A few hours later, after dinner, Velvet begins to wash up, covering the plates in warm, soapy water. Coco walks over to her, smiling. 

"Need a hand?"

she turns to see Coco, who had changed into her comfy clothes - a baggy black hoodie that went down to her knees. If she had shorts on beneath was unknown, but she shook this thought . Her shades were off and her soft brown eyes looked into the other's. They both began to wash and dry - Coco drying and stacking the dishes beside her. She watches velvet while doing this, smiling warmly.

"Ok!" Velvet smiles after putting the plates away "We are done-"

Coco looks at velvet and speaks up "Hey, I, um.. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? Just us.. we could go to the mall, or something.."

Velvet smiles and nods "Sure! I'd like to."

Coco looks at Velvet, wanting to bring her into a hug. Wanting to brush her hair. She sighs and smiles.

"I'm going to rest. See ya, Velvet." she walks back into the dorms, leaving Velvet on her own.


	5. RWBY Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at team RWBY's dorm! JNPR join too!

The living room of RWBY's apartments was rather quiet at the time. The distant hum of the microwave from the kitchen was the only noise.

On the brown fabric sofa in their living room, Yang held Blake tight as they laid down. The blonde haired girl hugged from behind, as the little spoon purred happily from the attention. Yang reached at the black ribbon in her hair, holding her girlfriend's ears together, and began to untie it.  
  


"Hey, what are you-" Blake stuttered, before yang began to gently rub her ears. She smiles a little at this, shivering. Her legs rub a little against hers. Yang presses kisses on to them, which makes Blake smile. She moves back, almost melting into the other, feeling at peace.

"You... y-you really know how to tease me." Blake mutters, her faced red.

Yang chuckles a little and leans up as Ruby comes through the door, clutching a bowl of popcorn, with Weiss behind her. They all sat in their Pyjamas - Blake rested her head against Yang, who sat cross legged on the couch. Weiss sat beside them, While Ruby laid on her chest, on the floor, kicking her legs in the air, in front of the TV. She hears the doorbell go and quickly jumps up, going to open the door.

She opens it and sees all of team JNPR, in their pajamas too. Nora is at the front of them, with the black top with the word _'Boop'_ written on it, and heart-covered pink shorts. Jaune waves a little, hiding behind Ren, with baby blue onesie with the rabbit logo. Pyrrha wore a brown button-up shirt and matching pants, whilst Ren seemed to _always_ be in style, with a jade green bathrobe, a matching shirt, and loose bottoms.

"Yay!" Ruby let them in, and Nora grabbed her hands and jumped up and down "Pajama party! Pajama Party!"

Nora's enthusiasm made Ren's lips curl into a smile. Pyrrha sat beside Weiss, Nora cuddled up to Ren under a warm blanket, and Jaune sat beside Ruby.

"What type of move are watching?" The blonde-haired boy asks the others.

"An action movie!" Yang says with so much passion that Blake jumps. "have you watched 'The traveller of remnant?' its set two hundred years ago - where a ninja from a far away island can **destroy** grimm with one punch!"

Ruby smiles at this idea "So cool!!"

Nora shakes her head "No no no. Lets watch a comedy! Either that, or a cooking show. I like watching that show where the guy with funny accent yells at people.."

Weiss thinks and then puts her head forward, so she can look past Pyrrha. 

"How about a romance movie? Some of them can be pretty sweet."

Yang smiles. "Whenever I used to watch them as a child, Ruby hated it. But maybe now that she is _in_ love.."

Ruby's face goes red at this comment. "H-hey? Stop!" She buries her head in her hands, which make Blake chuckle a little.

"H-huh?" Jaune looks around at them. "I'm always the last to know.. who is it?"

Nora giggles "Well, there name begins with P, and ends with 'Enny!'"

She says this with a little tune and giggles, falling backwards onto Ren, her head in his lap.

"To be fair," Ren gently strokes Nora's hair, making her grin up at him. "I didn't know either. But Ruby did come to our dorm, full of panic earlier today.."

Weiss typed something on her scroll and then looked up. "I went to see Winter today, but I got a frantic call from Yang about it. She is not the best at hiding emotions."

Ruby grumbles and then slumps. "lets _not_ watch a romantic movie... please.."

Blake then suggests something. 

"How about a horror movie? I know a good one."

There was a shared look of fear between Jaune and Ruby. Pyrrha seemed unmoved by such thing, but Nora yelled out.

"Yes! I like watching them. I look at the actors that are 'dead' real carefully, and I try and see if they're breathing." 

Ren once again chuckled at Nora's odd remarks, and Blake continued.

"Its called 'The last sunlight' - its set up north where the daylight is short in the winter, and these super-smart grim kill people, and shapeshift into them. Its kind of gory."

Yang reached for the remote and searches it up. Ruby and Juane , although meant to be the brave leaders, exchange a frightened look.

"...You cover my eyes, I cover yours?" Ruby asks.

Pyrrha chuckles at Jaune's child-like innocence which makes his cheeks flair up.

"O-ok.." he stutters.

The movie starts and Nora moves into Ren's lap, and she goes limp in Ren's arms, with her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no! I need a big strong man to save me.." She whispers to Ren, who places a kiss onto her head when nobody is looking. She lays in his lap and soon fell asleep, snoring quietly, her chest rising and falling.

Pyrrha looks at Weiss and whispers a prediction of who will die first. A couple of minutes later, Weiss hands over a card Lien over to her smug-looking friend, as the gory scene of death continues (to Ruby's dismay).

Yang _would_ pay attention to the movie, but her attention is elsewhere - Blake keeps looking up at her, with her deep, yellow eyes. She places a finger on the other's nose, a mannerism she picked up from Nora, and smiled. " _Boop!_ " She whispers, before petting Blake on the head. Blake then tugs on Yang's arm, and points to their bedroom. Ruby glances back at them, out of curiosity, which makes Blake pick Yang up quickly. 

"o-oh! She... fell asleep.. I'll - take her to bed!" She awkwardly speaks before going to the bedroom and shutting the door.

Yang lays Blake down on the bed and she reopens her eyes.

"Fantastic acting there, hun." She teases, and plays with her partner's golden, which causes Yang to look away. 

Then, Blake pulls Yang closer, her hands on the pillow that the other rested her head on.

"B-Blake? T-there is people here.."

Blake kisses Yang on her forehead. "But they are not _in_ here.."

Blake holds Yang's hand, their fingers locking around each other. Her gentle kisses press over her body, giving the faunus all the love she deserves.

"I love you~" Blake whispered in her ear as they continued.

**[Back in the living room]**

"Huh." Weiss shrugs. "I guess she really 'took her to bed..'"

This joke made Pyrrha snigger. The movie was off by now, not many were watching. Seeing the scary images fade from the tv made Ruby sigh in relief. Jaune moved a pillow off his lap.

"Is.. is it done?"

They all turn to look at Ren, who is watching Nora carefully as she sleeps, stroking her hair. His hands run through her hair at the same pace as he heartbeat. Nora turns a little in her sleep, Ren's name escaping her lips, before hugging on to his thigh. He feels the stare on him, but continues, his hand trembling a little more than before, but still soothes his girlfriend. 

"I guess she's tired." He looks up at them, smiling a little, as Nora grips onto his leg.

Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then at the other two members of her team. "Maybe we should head off.. we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Weiss nods, and Ruby waves goodbye to them.

"See you later!" She stands up and reaches for Jaune's hand to hold it, which causes him to get all flustered. Ren carries Nora in his arms. They all leave, shutting the door after them.

Weiss sits on the couch next to Ruby, and smiles to her.

"I guess we have to wait here, heh.."


	6. Bumbleby Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter set in the early hours of the morning. Blake expresses her worry to Yang, who has learnt how to comfort her. I hope you enjoy!

Blake closed her eyes as she snuggled into the chest of her girlfriend.

Her ears occasionally flickered at the sound of rain outside, tapping against the window of their bedroom. The two of them laid by each other, bare skin touching bare skin. Blake opens her eyes and leans up a little, which stirs Yang out of her doze. The raven-haired girl looks over at the clock across the room - it was around one am. The second hand of the clock was indistinguishable - she didn't know the exact time. She lays back down, and to her surprise, Yang gently wraps an arm round her, and begins stroking her hair. Above the two of them, Ruby snored quietly, laying next to Zwei, who curled up in a ball on the hastily-made bunk beds.

"I can tell you're _worried."_ The blonde girl breaks the silence between them, and looks down at Blake.

  
A thing that Blake had learnt about Yang is that you couldn't try and hide things from her. Yang would try and find out this problem one way or another. They looked at each other for a few seconds, cocooned under the white, heavy duvet that kept them comfy, separated from the outside world.

"The vytal festival." Blake began. "No matter how much I train, I always fear letting us down. I fear letting you down, Yang. I just worry I'm not good enough.."

Yang holds Blake tight, resting her head on top of the other's, kissing gently at the top of her head.

"Blake.. you could never let us down.." Yang had a rather soothing voice when she wasn't around her hyperactive sister, or Weiss, who was full of quips and jokes. "You're talented, graceful, tactical. You have achieved so much, you would never do that.."

Blake nodded silently. She laid close to the other's chest, a few tears spilling from her eyes, sinking into the white bedsheets below. Yang kept saying soothing words to her as she continued.

"I've felt like this before, but you need to remember. We'll be happy with whatever place we get. And _I'll_ be happy with you, always. Lets just give it our all, ok?"

Blake look up and nodded. Yang's lilac eyes shun down on her, as she raises her hands to wipe tears of the faunus' face.

"Come on, lets get some rest. You get to be the little spoon tonight." Yang grins, and Blake cheers up a little at this. Yang lays down and hugs Blake from behind, giving her a kiss on her cat ears before falling asleep, holding her tight.

" _I'll be happy with you, always_ "


	7. Amity Arena Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY go to Amity Arena to use the cutting edge technology of the arena to train. They run into team SSSN, and find out what Sun thinks about Neptune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My chapters have been shorter lately. I just finished this chapter at 4:11 am. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Amity Colosseum size was colossal - the behemoth of a structure often circled around beacon academy in the days leading up to the Vytal festival. The ships of Vale orbited around the Arena, often having radio station masts, satellites, and advertisements attached to them. 

Team RWBY step on the concrete platform on the lower area of the arena, as the ship that carried them here flies into the distance. All of them are in their battle uniforms. Ruby had gotten out first, wearing her black blouse and a red cape - an easy way to identify her is to see the crimson cape blowing in the wind. Crimson Rose was attached to a black leather weapon holder on her lower back - folded away neatly, like a piece of origami. Yang, after stepping off the airship, looks up in awe at what's in front of them, and runs forward. She moves her hair out of her eyes - the wind is gusty at the high altitudes amity flies at - and turns around to her teammates. She takes off her yellow aviator glasses and places them in a pocket in her tan jacket, before putting her fists up. The golden bracelets extend out into her signature gauntlets.

  
"I'm ready to kick some butt!" She grins, causing a small smile to appear on Blake's face, who had an uneasy silence around her. Weiss walks ahead to Yang. Her outfit reflected her well - the colours of white showed her semblance, but the read that sat by her chest signalled something underneath. Blake eventually followed them.  
  


"Unfortunately, no butt-kicking today.. just training for but kicking." Weiss walks along with Yang. Yang's somewhat corny, somewhat funny sense of humour has rubbed off on Weiss, so the two of them talk, sharing a laugh between them. Ruby stays behind and turns to Blake, who is holding her arm by her side, looking at the floor beneath her.

"Blake?" Ruby asks the faunus girl, and she turns other.

"Huh?" She looks at Ruby, and smiles slightly at her her reassuring smile.

"It will be ok, Blake. Treat this day as a bit of fun! Your smile matters the most!"

Yang and Weiss keep walking ahead. Blake turns to Ruby and gives her a quick hug. "Thanks Ruby. Your optimism means a lot."

The quick hug makes Ruby smile and she Pat's the taller girl's back. 

"You've got all of us by your side. Don't feel alone, alright?"

Blake nods before parting with her, and both of them jog to catch up with the other two.

The team walk down a long corridor with fluorescent lighting until they reach the main arena. A grey octagon in the centre is often surrounded by many environments nearby. They see a team of 4 ahead of them, one of them being a familiar boy to them all. The biomes in play at the moment seem to be 2 half sections - an ocean, where two of them stand, one seems a little nervous. The other side is a field full of geysers, where a red-haired and green-haired pair battle. Blake looks at the pair by the water - Sun and Neptune. Sun stands behind the other, and puts a hand on his shoulder. The other's face flares up with blush. They look over, and wave, then run over to greet RWBY. The other two members, Scarlet and Sage, have stopped, and begin to walk over.

"Hey guys!" Sun smiles at them, putting his hands behind his head. "How's my favourite team doing?"

Blake smiles at Suns contagious happiness. Neptune waves at them too, looking relieved to get away from the water. 

Neptune smiles at them "You all always look so combat-ready." He continues as the phrase repeats in Ruby's mind, a phrase a certain robot had said to her. "I'm going to hit the showers. Sun? You coming?"

Sun turns around to see Neptune, his blue hair blowing in the wind. Sage and Scarlet are behind him. 

"Its ok! You guys go ahead." He chuckles, and watches them walk off. Neptune glances back, having a soft smile on his face. The two share a blush.

Sun turns to the others, and smiles "H-he's such a dolt.." 

Yang puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head "Just friend's, huh?"

Sun sighs. "No.. if it wasn't obvious. We both _know_ that we like each other, it is just who will say first."

"Well," Yang began. "Maybe you should-"

Ruby intercepted him, after hearing him. "Maybe tell him he can be himself! Show that you trust each other somehow. Maybe go somewhere you both like.."

The rest of the team look at Ruby bewildered, surprised at her knowledge. Sun thinks about this and nods. "That's a good idea, maybe I should!"

Yang chuckles and ruffles Ruby's hair. "You _are_ like a little matchmaker, aren't you?" This nickname makes Ruby smile. 

Sun turns to Ruby and smiles. "Thanks, lil' red!" Before heading to the changing rooms. He calls for his team. "Wait up, guys!"

Weiss grins at Ruby. "So, when are you using this advice on Penny?"

Ruby shrugs, thinking. "She's.. she is back tomorrow, I believe. I have this feeling of **burning** desire to tell her. But I'm scared at the same time." She tugs at her hair, which makes Yang chuckle again. Ruby was a very reactive person.

"I'm going to take her somewhere nice.. she likes fireflies. I may take her to the field by the cliffs."

"Aww!" Weiss scoops Ruby up, and cuddles her tight. "That's so adorable! I remember when.." She was going to say something, but shook her head. "I remember when I thought you were so little.."

Blake beams, and begins to walk over to get ready to train. Yang runs over to follow her. Weiss looks down at Ruby. "Hey, Rubes?"

Ruby turned, and Weiss began holding her hands. " _Please_. Don't feel bad. You _were_ my lover, my little rose.. but its ok if you're not anymore. I'm proud of you, ok? There is nothing bad about moving on."

Ruby brings Weiss into a hug and hugs her tight, which makes the other girl smile warmly.

"Come on, Ice Queen. We have some training to do." Ruby walks ahead to join the rest of the team, as they prepare their weapons.


	8. Going through the motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of RWBY training, and Weiss and Ruby's dating history.

The team look around, until Yang walks forward. A small podium comes out of the centre grey octagon, showing a pale green holographic screen, various images of biomes appear on the screen. Yang looks at the options, and Weiss presses a button over her shoulder. She turns to see the ground that SSSN train on goes beneath, and a quarter come out as a snowy mountain. Weiss runs over, with her rapier in hand, and looks at the white snow. Her team look over before Ruby presses a button, which forms a Grassland beside it. Yang presses a third one, created a desert with orange, coarse sand. 

Ruby runs over to Weiss, flailing her arms. "Weiss! lets battle!" 

Ruby takes out her weapon from behind her back. She presses a button and it unfolds, the large, sharp scythe comes out. Weiss points her blade at Ruby, after pressing the trigger. Dust is activated, as the blade glows red.

"You're on." She smirks, as Ruby charges towards her. She swings her blade, A flame striking the red metal of the chine. Ruby uses her semblance, turning into the red ball of energy, with petals trailing. Weiss steps back, keeping space between her and ruby, who is darting around in front of her. She then begins to summon a black glyph - her semblance creates a black light circle coming from the ground, with a snowflake pattern inside. The floor around her begins to freeze over, the uneven snowy terrain beneath her feet being covered with a shiny layer of ice.

Ruby comes out of her semblance and trips which makes Weiss smile - she isn't taking this practice match seriously. Ruby lands on the ice, and blows her hair out of her eyes, chuckling.  
"That's what happens when you rush, silly." Weiss stands a few metres away from her.

Ruby stands up, leaning on crimson rose, nearly falling over again. "Ugh.."

Weiss grins as she nearly falls over again, and puts a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "Spread your feet! It will give you better balance!" She laughs and drops her weapon, slowly walking towards Ruby. She grips onto Ruby's hands, as she drops Crimson Rose, and they both laugh. 

"Ruby - I have _never_ met someone with such worse balance."

The shorter girl tilts her head and smiled. She then starts spinning on the ice, in a clockwise circle, holding Weiss tight. They both laugh, Weiss clutching the other, before they both fall over in a mound of white snow. Weiss on top of the other. They share a look for a few seconds, Ruby's hair shines out against the snow. Weiss smiles warmly, looking down on the other's innocence. 

Weiss smiles at Ruby, and gently puts a hand on her cheek. Ruby looks confused. 

"Remember, Remember when we went to get coffee last spring, and we both into a flower bed?"

Ruby nodded, as Weiss wiped the snow off her clothes. "And I hate to take all the thorns out of your clothes afterwards. And you were all scratched on your arms.. I held you as you slept.." 

Weiss stops and moves a little away, letting Ruby lean up. "I-I just.. I am just happy to see you happy. You're my closest friend, Rubes."

Ruby looks up at Weiss. She has more frequently opened up like this as the team got closer together.

Ruby smiles warmly at her. It was clear Weiss still had some hidden feelings towards the other - but they broke up. It was a hard decision Ruby made - as nice as Weiss is, she broke up due to them being on the wrong page. Weiss had wanted to progress further in the relationship, feeling their love had lessened over the past weeks. Ruby was not ready in any way - she was coming to understand her sexuality. She started to notice that she _is_ asexual - not feeling an attracted sexually to many people. This had upset Weiss - she had a fear she wasn't good enough. The two of them left, on a misunderstanding.

It may be true now - they broke up last May - that Weiss had matured a lot, Ruby's budding feelings for Penny left her in a challenging situation.

Ruby got up and smiled. "Thanks Weiss. I'm going to train with others." She walks off and leaves Weiss, struggling with her inner thoughts.


	9. Find a petal, pick it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Ruby meet up again - but a unexpected guest appears

**After the training, evening**

After landing back in beacon academy, Ruby walks towards the dorms in her combat gear - bruised, sweaty and tired. The rest of her team are the same - even Weiss can get dirty. She walks with the others, and they giggle with each other, recalling the events of the earlier day. They reminisce about swapping weapons - seeing Weiss try and tame Yang's gauntlets, which are as wild as she is. Blake found using Ruby's long scythe doesn't match her semblance well - The long scythe once bonked Blake into the head. Ruby would continue talking to them, if it wasn't for who she saw in her eye.

Coco made eye contact with Ruby by the front of the dorms. She offered an uneasy smile - it was clear she wanted to tell her something. She waited in the orange sunset for her.

"I'll catch up with you all in a bit." Ruby says, and runs over to Coco. Yang raises an eyebrow before turning back around, going up to her room.

"Coco!" She smiles at the leader of team CFVY. "What's up?" 

Coco looks at Ruby, and begins to walk. "Yesterday evening.. I was with Velvet." She began speaking, and shut her eyes, trying to remember the time. She thinks about Velvet's soft voice surrounding her, like a warm blanket. "She was helping me make dinner, and I... She came round behind me, and held my hands, guiding me. I felt her whispering in my ear as she did this - Just thinking about it now, makes me want to feel it again. I want to feel her by my side, Ruby.. its hard."

Ruby smiles as she hears this. "Its a great feeling, right? Being with someone you love.. I suppose a few people now, I should tell you - I like Penny, I think She's very cute.." She blushes saying this but Coco nods too. She then looks at Ruby and laughs.

"Look at us. Just a pair of dumb lesbians fantasising about girls.." Coco then turns to Ruby. "I said I was awful with emotions, you got any advice?"

Ruby puts a finger on her chin, and pulls a puzzled expression. "Hm... do you and Velvet have a day away from fox and Yatsuhashi any time soon?"

Coco shakes her head sadly. "I need to get them away - maybe I'll take her shopping. I'd get to know more about her that way too."

Ruby thinks. "I've asked a few people for relationship advice. They say you should get to know their interests, then take them a place quiet where you guys can get close."

Coco responds rather quickly to this idea. "Like a picnic?"

This idea surprises Ruby - but reminds her even the most stoic and cool people can have a soft side. 

Coco continues, blushing. "We go to a meadow by the school, and we have a picnic together. But - its too cold at the moment.. We could go that coffee shop. She has a sweet tooth - she could get a frappe!"

Ruby smiles "That'd be so cute! A little date at a coffee shop. You already know what she likes, you're basically nearly a couple already."

This comment makes Ruby smile. The shorter girl looks around, outside the dorms until she spots someone.

Penny is walking along the path, wearing her grey blouse. Her short orange hair bobbed up and down as she walked - a trait of her that she liked. For a robot, Penny Polendina was very animated and lively. Seeing her do _anything_ bought Ruby to a soft smile. In her hands, she held a red petal. She looked up and saw Ruby, and walked over quickly. 

"Salutations, Coco Adel. Its good to see you again Ruby."

Coco chuckles. "Hey Penny. You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm going to go ask Pyrrha something. I'll see you two later."

Penny looks at Ruby with a warm smile. "I found this petal! It reminded me of you. I followed it as it blew in the wind, and it led me to you! How cool is that!"

Ruby smiles at Penny. "I'm glad it lead you to me." She watches Penny place the petal in Ruby's hands. 

"Maybe it was from your semblance. Well, I'm giving it back." She tilts her head with a sweet smile, and this smile turns into one of flustered blush, as Ruby's hands wrap around hers. 

Penny's hands felt very life-like - it was hard to believe she wasn't a biological human. Ruby didn't think much about her actions, but she gripped on to her hands, and met her eyes, silver looking on green. 

"R-Ruby? You look very flustered right now..." She looks at Ruby, before Penny realises what is happening.

"Ruby, is there anything you'd l-like to say-"

Ruby silences her by leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Penny.. you probably know.. I love you."

Penny's face becomes one of understanding. "I could tell you had feelings of affection towards me. I didn't bring it up, because.." She wraps her fingers around Ruby's. "Hearing the words come out of your mouth first.. that's what I needed the most. I _love_ you too, Ruby Rose. You were my first friend... w-will you be my first girlfriend too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter was later. I usually upload every 3 days or so. I got distracted. Thank you all for waiting! <3


	10. Caffiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Velvet head to the mall. Fluff ensues

Coco waited by the fountain outside the front of the academy. She sat down by the clear water, sitting on the white marble. She is wearing her classic outfit - Black beret, brown sweater and black. The only thing missing is belts of ammunition over her body - she debated bringing her weapon with her, but the weapon was secretly a hassle to carry around. She waits for her teammate, Velvet, hoping they could become more than just teammates. She walked down the path towards the fountain, in her brown jacket and matching brown pants, and those black combat boots that go _over_ her knees.   
  
A secret of Coco's is how much she adores Velvet's outfit - brown is a colour that Coco wears frequently, but the earthy colour being worn by Velvet tells a lot about her. She has never wanted to stand out - which is probably why she took a liking to her. She was a hidden gem of beacon academy. She also adored how her brown ears flopped with sadness, Stood like iron rods with fear, swayed with joy, and covered her blushing face when embarrassed. 

"Coco?" Velvet stood above her. She glances up. She blushes slightly, at this angle. Velvet folds her arms - not with discontent, it is just a natural pose for her - and looks down at her team leader. Her ears were raised, at a curve, looking like they would fold over themselves. Maybe something about Velvet towering over her in black boots made her feel-

"Sorry Velvet, I was thinking about something. You... are you ready to head into town?" Coco looks up at her, caramel brown to blonde hair by the side of her face. Velvet steps back and nods, and starts to walk. Coco catches up - Velvet seems to have a rather fast walking pace. Coco's face, her cheeks a pale shade of pink, looked away from Velvet. Meanwhile, Velvet was a little nervous too - she often dislikes meeting / being seen by new people. Coco offered some reassurance - the nearly 6 foot tall girl who had knocked out a Beowulf with a handbag was not to be messed with. Coco glances at the other girl's right ear, the one closest to her. She had one headphone in, a black wire leading into the inside of her jacket.

She notices Coco looking. "I'm sorry - I'm not ignoring you.. music just calms my nerves." She smiles and hands the other earbud to her. "W-we can listen together? My music is different to the stuff that Yatsuhashi loves."

Coco chuckles and nods. "He's into that classic rock. Fox meanwhile, likes rap quite a bit. I don't mind many genres."

Velvet smiles, and presses play. "I like more electronic stuff. People always consider classic to be calming - it isn't. Soaring violins and pianos are full of tension.. ha.." She play with her fingers as she walks. She has slowed to accommodate for the other. "I like vaporwave, slowed music, and lo-fi stuff a lot. It keeps my focused in studies."

Coco nods as she talks. Velvet's eyes seem to sparkle when she talks about topics like this. "My favourite artist does really nice music," Velvet begins, her ears flapping as she walks. "They make a lot of romantic songs, a-about girls, I.. I just think they're neat.."

Coco turns to Velvet, both of them blushing at each other. Velvet's lips curl into a slight smile, and Coco does the same. Coco could imagine stopping, kissing her in front of Beacon Tower, their hands locked tight together. She often fantasized about what her lips tasted like - seeing the cherry lip gloss by her bed often made her wonder. 

**\- - - Later - - -**

After a ride into Vale, and a short walk to a mall nearby, the two of them look around the mall. Coco looks around, before looking at a clothes store a couple dozen feet away. Coco takes the earphone out of her ear, and walks over, dragging velvet by the hand. Her other hand holds on to her beret. They enter the store, walking along the brown wooden floors, past white mannequins, wearing cardigans and skirts. She stops and looks at some clothing in front of her.

In front of her, she takes out a blue denim jacket, and blushes.

"I think this will look good on you!" She scratches her back, smiling warmly. "You have lots of badge, don't you? You could put them all over the jacket.."  
Velvet nods, and looks for her size, and then puts it over her arm. Velvet keeps walking, and then showed coco a maroon-coloured hoodie, made of a soft material.

Coco strokes it with the palm of her hand. "Velvet.. it's velvet!" She grins, enjoying the way it feels. Velvet holds it up, and then Coco presses her face against it, nuzzling the soft material. "I cannot promise if I'll not steal this hoodie."

The faunus girl smiles, and continues walking. They walk around the store for a while longer, collecting some more clothes - some jean shorts and black tank top, gym clothes, leggings of assorted colours, and finally, a summer dress of some kind.

Coco waited outside the changing room, looking at her nails. She leans against the wall, one boot against the cream coloured paint. She calls out for Velvet.

"How does the dress fit, Velvs?"

"I'm ready!" Velvet comes out, in a black dress, with little strawberries decorated over them. The skirt ends just above her knees, which sways as velvet turns. The rabbit girl puts her hands down by her side, her face covered in a deep red blush.

"You look so cute!" Coco puts her hands on her shoulders, and beams. "Adorable!"

Velvet looks at Coco and blushes heavily.

"I.. I hope I can be as cute.. and stylish as you." Velvet giggles. Her strawberry-covered sleeves hold on to Coco's hands. They both smile.

"Uh, come on, Velvs. I'll help you pay."

Later, after paying, the two of them headed to a coffee shop, Coco sat down, bringing a tray over. Velvet happily picks up her caramel frappe, drinking it slowly. They look at each other, sitting by the round table in front of them. Coco takes a bite of a slice of cake she had in front of her - a red velvet sponge, with a thin layer of white frosting between to layers and on top. She bites into it, red crumbs going on to the ceramic pate below. She looks around - the black chalkboard above the counter, the yellow lights hanging along the ceiling, and the wooden chairs around. She turns back to Velvet - who has a smile on her face.

"Velvet, I wanted to tell you something.." Coco readjusts her beret, and clenches her jaw.

Velvet tilted her head. "Huh? What is it?"

Coco breathes out. "You can trust me, Velvs. Like, if you need anything.."

Velvet nods, smiling when hearing this. "Of course, same to you. You are probably my best friend.."

She breathes out, and stays quiet for a while, hearing the heart beating in her chest. Velvet plays with the zip on her jacket, before looking back at Coco.

"You ok, Coco?"

Coco breathes out. "Velvet.. I was wondering, when we get back to beacon, do you want to watch a film or something?"

Velvet's right ear twitches out of curiosity before she nods - is this what she wanted to ask? 

"Oh! Sure! That sounds fun."

Coco grins. They continue to eat and drink, exchanging small talk - Coco moving around the conversation subject with sits on top of her mind. After ten or so minutes they stand up, leaving.

They walk down the mall's corridor, along storefronts. Velvet stops when they look at store - in the window, large plushies of many kinds. She turn to Coco, looking rather excited, before entering, the bell on top of the door ringing.

She looks around at the plushies, stuffies and teddies that line the shelves - crocodiles, pandas, tigers, wolves...

"Coco!"

The taller girl turns, smiling at Velvet, who is holding a plushie up to her face - a little brown dog. She cuddles it close to her chest.

"Look how cute it is!" The plush, held horizontally, covered her entire chest. She skips over to the counter, across pink and white linoleum tiles to the cashier. Meanwhile, Coco picks up a small brown rabbit - for obvious reasons. She watches Velvet place it into her paper carrier bag, and turns to the other girl.

She holds the rabbit in her arms, and moves it arm, making it look like it's waving. Velvet holds a hand to her chest, blushing at this cute gesture. The shopkeep smiles at them both tenderly, and, after paying, they leave the store, before exiting the mall.

Velvet, after exiting the mall, hangs her left arm by the side of her. Coco moves closer and wraps her hand around hers.

"C-coco..." Velvet looks at her, and blushes. Coco smiles.

Velvet smiles back, handing the earbud back to her. "Wanna listen to some more music?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this! I made an extra long fluff chapter to make up for it :)


	11. A Kiss Needed By Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hugs and kisses between Coco and Velvet, finally

The pair entered the dorms of team CFVY, clutching shopping they have bought. Velvet places her clothes on the kitchen counter, and then, out of a small white bag, her little plush dog. She looks down at it with awe, before cuddling it tight. She buries her face in it, running the soft fur against her cheek. A happy grin spreads across her face, before she turns back to Coco, who looks at the girl with a look of love. The faunus girl looks in the bag, and passes Coco her brown rabbit.

"Y-you're never too old to cuddle a plushie!" Velvet reassures her unusually bashful teammate. She offers the rabbit to Coco, holding it in her hand. Its small ears flop backwards, and Velvet's do the same. Coco takes it out of her hand, her fingertips brushing against her palm. She holds its hand, the soft furry animal dangling in her grasp. Coco looks up at Velvet - she has her shoulders hunched over, clearly embarrassed, a red face hiding behind her toy dog. 

Coco takes a step forward . Velvet's coy look changes into one of slight perplexity, as Coco takes a step closer. She lowers her stuffed animal, and to her surprise, feels the warmth of Coco around her, soft arms wrapping around her abdomen. Coco, lowering herself down slightly, Rests her head on top of Velvets. Gingerly, the other girls hands wrap around her too, her face softly moving against Coco's chest.

"Coco.." Her hug continues for a few more seconds before she steps away, and coco stands back up. She then hugs her again, running into the taller girls chest. Coco's hands brushed her hair, and then moved up to the tips of her ears. Velvet's hands wrap around the others tight, her head on the other's shoulder. Coco smiles.

"Feeling ok, V?" She asks, using a nickname that she uses sometimes - it was usually used to comfort, but now is being used romantically.

Velvet nods, her ears flopping, brushing against Coco's cheek.

"Come on - lets go watch a movie or something. We have done a lot of walking, don't you think?" Coco says, without receiving a response. Her hands rubs the other's back. "You deserve a rest, V.. Maybe change into something comfortable."

She nods, and walks into the bedroom. She takes a red crewneck sweater and black tracksuit bottoms, and enters the bathroom. She changes quickly.

Coming back, she picks her plush back up, and moves to the living room, sitting on the brown leather couch. She, at first, sits on the opposite end of the couch to Coco. She looks at Coco, in a black shirt and some baggy jeans. She had taken her signature beret and glasses off too, which almost made her seem like a different person - gentler, younger, _more lovable_. She presses a button on the remote in her hand, keeping the tv on at a low volume. The remote, unknown to them, falls beneath the couch. Some cartoon of some kind is playing, a favourite of Velvet's. The volume is on low, so its a soft mumble above them both.

Coco looks down at her hands. For someone known to be so cool, she is sweating a lot. She wipes her hands on her knees, and looks over at Velvet, who seems uncertain of what to do next. 

"U-um, V? What do you want to watch?" She readjusts her position, her legs curled on the sofa.

Velvet shrugs "Whatever really. As long as its not a horror movie. Did you have the remote?" She looks around.

Coco notices it had slipped her grasp, and looks around with Velvet. The faunus girl crawls across the couch to look over by Coco, feeling around at the dark leather. 

Coco turns her head to see Velvet, on all fours, her face close to hers. Velvet blushes, and would move back, but gently places her right hand on Coco's cheek. The faunus's rabbit ears lower to cover her human-like ones, as she moves closer. She moves closer to her to cuddle her again, straddling her lap. Her legs wrap around the others waist, blushing at this bold move she has made. Coco's arms wrap around her back and the other does the same.

"V?" Coco looks down at her. 

Velvet looks up, as Coco rubs her cheek, before lifting her chin up with her index finger. Her mouth opens slightly, a small noise coming out - something she is too in awe to be say. Her eyes begin to well up, small tears appearing. Her breathing slows as her teammate moves in, placing a well-awaited kiss on to her lips. It was a move Coco did so suddenly, yet carried out rather flawlessly, her head turning, fitting perfectly against hers. She moves away, with a paradox of nervous confidence, dopamine rushing through her.

Velvet smiles at this, leaning in to Coco's chest, after sharing this tender kiss. She lets out a small sounds of satisfaction, cuddling tight in to her.

"Thank you Coco.. I had been waiting.." She breathes out, resting against her collarbone.

"For how long?" The taller girl replies, curious from this remark.

"I-I don't know exactly.. but I'm glad its happened..." She moves back a little, smiling a little at her. "T-thank you.."

Coco rubs her hair, Velvet's ears remaining lowered.

"Admitting my feelings was hard.." Coco begins. "I have not always been the best with emotions.. but, I'm always here for you, Velvet.."

Velvet nods, and begins to close her eyes, leaning against her. 

"coco?" She looks up, smiling quietly.

"Yeah, V?" She responds, Looking into the middle distance, before looking down at velvet, who is holding her hands together.

"Does this mean you love me?"

Coco lays down, and brings her over, so the smaller girl is laying on top of her. Her arms wrap around her, and she places a kiss on her forehead, smelling her cherry-scented hair.

"Of course I do.. you're my love, Velvet.."


End file.
